Miedo de amar
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Una pequeña plática con su capitán, le revela a Robin por completo que podría estar enamorada de Zoro, pero... ¿se atreverá a amar? ¿y a dejar ser amada? Bad Summary mejor léanlo


**Hola como están, al tener tiempo voy a "incursionar" en el ZoRo, prometí un LuNa pero preferí hacer uno de estos ahora a ver que tal, igual y es una pareja que también me gusta, bueno espero que me salga bien y que les guste, será un One-shot, tiene un toquecito de LuNa (no lo podía dejar fuera verdad? XDDD. Ah se me olvidaba que toma lugar después de lo de Ennies Lobby. **

**Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es obra de Eiichiro Oda y estas paranoias son meramente mías.**

Apenas salía el sol. Robin se dirigía a cubierta, tan libre como nunca después de aquellos sucesos en la isla judicial.

A pesar de su naturaleza observadora y algo curiosa, aquellos demonios jamás la habían dejado concentrarse en observar con un buen detenimiento el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Ahí estaba el capitán, probando un bocadillo tempranero que seguramente había robado de la cocina y entonces la pelinegro reía de forma más evidente de lo que siempre lo hacía. Un momento después el cocinero aparecía para darle su merecido al capitán, siempre había pensado en la alegría del barco, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar que la escena le pareciera muy graciosa.

A continuación la navegante tenía que entrar en acción para "calmar", muy a su manera, a sus dos nakamas. Que mal encarada, pero después de todo ¿Quién pondría orden?

Cerca de ella estaba el inocente doctor creyendo todas las mentiras que ese nariz larga le contaba, y luego como Franky le descubría en la acción desesperanzando al pobre renito y terminando la escena con un concierto de lágrimas del cyborg.

Por primera vez una su sonrisa era sumamente amplia, aunque la cubrió con uno de sus libros. Pero… ¿no faltaba alguien? Del otro lado del barco se escuchaba el ruido metálico de dos piezas de acero chocando entre sí. Ese espadachín que si no está dormido, seguro está entrenando.

Y sin saber tal vez por qué, Robin fue hacia allá. Enigmático y fuera de contexto lo sentía en ese momento y eso de "enigmático" no le desagradaba para nada.

- ¿Por qué tan alejado Zoro? – Caminó lentamente la arqueóloga cerca de donde el peliverde entrenaba con sus enormes pesas – es extraño, ya me había acostumbrado a "espadachín" – dijo Zoro bajando un momento sus instrumentos de entrenamiento.

Robin entonces hizo una pequeña mueca – ¿entonces prefieres que te llame así de nuevo? – Zoro se detuvo un momento – ah, bueno, no, creo que es mejor por mi nombre – contestó.

- y no contestaste mi pregunta, pareciera que no soy muy de tu agrado – dijo con un sonrisa muy pequeña la ojiazul – bueno, ah… no quiero molestar a nadie mientras entreno y al mismo tiempo no quiero que me perturben -

- entonces supongo que debo irme, al fin y al cabo si te molesto – y dio unos pasos Robin en dirección hacia el otro lado del barco – yo no quise decir eso, y es que… - ya no sabía ni que decir el pobre peliverde – _esta mujer… me quiere volver loco – _pensaba Zoro en su carácter de poca paciencia.

- ¿entonces prefieres que me quede aquí? – Preguntó con picardía la arqueóloga – si, supongo que está bien – respondió Zoro y así Robin se quedó a contemplar el entrenamiento del espadachín.

En aquella ocasión, al dejar Arabasta, a bordo del Merry, fue al único que no pudo poner de su lado, y le parecía interesante ¿qué tenía distinto el espadachín a los otros¿O es que solo para ella era diferente?

Y toda esa tarde estuvo frente a Zoro y su entrenamiento, y por supuesto, como mujer, no sufrió mucho viendo el torso desnudo del peliverde durante tanto tiempo.

Era bastante noche y nuestra arqueóloga había dejado que el tiempo se consumiera de más atrapada en los párrafos de la historia grabados en un libro. Al fin se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de dormir había llegado hace rato y se dirigió a su camarote.

De pronto escuchó ruidos en la cocina, pero rápidamente supuso que era su capitán, así que se dirigió a ver que travesura culinaria estaría haciendo ahora.

- Hola Robin¿tu también vienes por comida? – Le preguntó al verla entrar – no precisamente Luffy – dijo sonriendo – solo venía a ver que es lo que hacías, apenas me iba a dormir -

- ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? Un golpe – le señaló Robin una secuela de golpe en la cabeza a su capitán – ah si, me lo hizo Nami más temprano, es raro pero los golpes de ella me hacen más daño – sonrió ampliamente Luffy – supongo que son "golpes misteriosos" – culminó el moreno.

- si supongo que es extraño – contestó divertida Robin – no la entiendo – decía Luffy ya con comida en la boca – es que a Nami es a quien menos entiendo de todos, pero mira que es la que más trato de entender jajajaja – explicó Luffy - ¿a ti no te pasa eso Robin? – Y Robin recordó que era lo mismo que con Zoro – si, creo que a veces – respondió.

- y es que Nami… ella es tan… - y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más, estaba sonrojado y ahora con vergüenza de casi haberle dicho a Robin algo que quería que fuese un secreto – bueno creo que ya me voy - se despidió rápido el capitán antes de que dijera más.

Para Robin no era algo poco evidente que para su capitán, la navegante era más que una amiga. Después de esa simpática conversación se dirigió a dormir. Casi al momento de meterse en su cama se puso a pensar, esa similitud – _acaso yo… Zoro_ – pasó por su mente.

Cómo unas palabras de su inocente capitán la habían puesto a pensar tanto y por fin se dio cuenta – _no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes, el espadachín… _- le parecía difícil de creer que aún con su perspicacia su propia mente le escondía aquellos sentimientos por el peliverde.

Finalmente se dispuso a descansar, ya al siguiente día confirmaría¿era solo una pequeña atracción¿O de verdad era algo más?

Al siguiente día se propuso poner atención especial al espadachín para resolver sus dudas – aquí tienes tu desayuno mi preciosa Robin-chwan – aplicaba la labia el rubio cocinero, pero "su" dama le fue más indiferente que de costumbre, su atención estaba en Zoro, al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa Robin-chwan, no es de tu agrado? Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas – trató Sanji de captar la atención de la arqueóloga que entonces reaccionó – oh no, así está bien, gracias Sanji – y el rubio se alejó con cierta felicidad.

Después de terminar su desayuno Zoro salió a cubierta y Robin se dispuso a seguirlo – _algo especial debe tener_ – pensó. Esta vez no se disponía a entrenar, sino a dormir. La pelinegro entonces tomó uno de sus libros y se acomodó muy cerca de él para leer, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el espadachín.

- espero que no te moleste – dijo Robin – _¿que le pasa a esta mujer? Nunca se sienta por aquí, ayer en el entrenamiento y ahora…_ - primero pensó Zoro – no, solo pienso dormir, creo que no hay problema – le respondió el espadachín.

Y entonces su mente analítica se dispuso a razonar. El chico se sonrojaba, igual que esa primera vez que ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Esa pasividad, ese temple – _siempre actúa como si no le agradara_ – pensó Robin – _pero en Ennies Lobby peleó tanto por mi igual que los otros¿lo hizo solo por honor? No lo creo, se que definitivamente le agrado, aunque no se hasta que punto –_

Y como era lógico entre más pensaba en ese espadachín más le encontraba cosas a su favor, cada vez más y más le parecía ser un bueno chico para ella y solo suspiró – _creo que si, me gusta, más de lo que me había dado cuenta_ –

Al revelarse ella misma aquello se levantó y sin más se fue, ni siquiera le dijo palabra alguna a Zoro, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al espadachín – _yo nunca la entiendo _– pensó el peliverde.

Robin se dirigió a su cuarto, guardo con cuidado su libro (solo para no aventarlo por ahí) y al recostarse un sentimiento extraño pero no ajeno en su persona la invadió: Miedo. Si, ahora estaba enamorada, pero tenía temor de no ser correspondida, y es que no quería una calentura y ya, para eso ya había estado 20 años vagando por toda Grand Line ¿Zoro le correspondería?

Pero entonces sintió más miedo, si entre el espadachín y ella había algo, entonces que pasaría con el resto de la tripulación y el temor llegó a su máximo cuando pensó si después de una relación, el terminara abandonándola – _no, no quiero que me abandonen de nuevo_ –

Aún era de medio día y Nami se percató que la morena no estaba en cubierta, cosa rara, pues habitualmente estaría leyendo algo. – ¿Has visto a Robin? – le preguntó la pelirroja a Zoro – ah, bueno hace un rato estaba aquí, pero se fue sin decir nada –

- algo le habrás hecho – reclamó Nami - ¡¿Qué?! Yo no le hice nada, te digo que simplemente se fue sin decir nada – se defendió el espadachín – conociéndote ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste¡ahora mismo vas y le ofreces una disculpa! – Le ordenó fiel a su estilo la navegante – ¡pero si yo no hecho nada! -

- ¿pero entonces piensas dejar a una mujer en su tristeza? – Dijo Nami en un falsísimo intento de llorar – además podría perdonarte 30,000 berries de tu deuda si lo haces – agregó mefistofélica la navegante - ¿Qué?, eso es muy poco¿que tal 50,000? -

- 25,000 – dijo Nami

- ¡lo bajaste más! – Se quejó el peliverde – ¿que tal si son 40,000? – propuso el pobre deudor

- 20,000 y es mi última oferta – amenazó la pelirroja – está bien, iré – se rindió Zoro – _maldita mujer bruja, me las pagará algún día_ – profería Zoro maldiciones en su mente en contra de la pelirroja.

Sin remedio el espadachín se dirigió al camarote de la arqueóloga y tocó la puerta, a lo que una calmada voz lo invitó a pasar.

Para Robin fue más que una sorpresa ver al peliverde entrar en su camarote ¿qué es lo que deseaba¿Venía a aclarar algo¿O simplemente se estaba cumpliendo lo que su mente presagiaba?

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Zoro? – preguntó calmando su voz en contraste con sus pensamientos – Nami está segura que algo te hice para que te fueras así sin decir nada de cubierta y bueno supongo que debo pedirte una disculpa – explicó Zoro un poco sonrojado.

- _así que eso era_ – se decepcionó un poco Robin – no te preocupes, no hiciste nada, solo que… bueno el sol no me estaba cayendo muy bien – mintió la ojiazul – ¡y le dije a esa mujer que no había hecho nada, pero me las pagará! – dijo Zoro.

- pero… de todas formas gracias por venirte a disculpar – detuvo Robin al espadachín – ah si… claro, creo que de todas formas no intentaría hacer algo que te lastimase – y Robin retuvo la respiración para luego sonrojarse.

Zoro se percató y también sus mejillas tomaron esa misma coloración. Robin se puso a la misma altura de él – yo de verdad pensaba que no te agradaba del todo – le dijo sin mirarle al rostro todavía.

- no, si me agradas, sobre todo más que esa codiciosa mujer – se desvió un poco tontamente el peliverde. Ahora si Robin le miró directamente a los ojos – tu me agradas más de lo que crees – reveló la morena.

Esta declaración desembocó en Robin acorralando a Zoro contra la pared y después de esto comenzó el sellado de labios.

_- __¿no te importa el miedo que tenías antes?_ -

_- no ya no me importa - _

_- ¿__y si él es como los demás? __- _

_- no lo será - _

_- ¿__y si te equivocas?__ - _

_- ¡al menos seré amada! – _y Robinculminó esa discusión interior besando con más intensidad a su chico, arriesgándose así a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar en una relación.

- Robin – interrumpió un poco el beso Zoro – Nami debe estar esperando afuera para saber si me "disculpé" – Robin lo besó de nuevo – Pensé que me preferías a mi – dijo irónicamente la pelinegro.

---

- Ese tarado ya se tardó demasiado, espero que no esté empeorando las cosas – se estaba desesperando la pelirroja a la entrada de los camarotes desde cubierta.

---

- jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni quería demostrarlo, pero me gustas tanto, desde el primer momento hasta ahora me has cautivado más y más – decía el espadachín entre beso y beso, que a cada uno subían más de tono.

Ya la temperatura estaba demasiado arriba y era obvio lo que iba a suceder y Robin recordó sus pensamientos de antes – _esto es una calentura, si es así mejor debería detenerme _–

Entonces la ojiazul se separó un momento del peliverde - ¿qué pasa¿Hice algo que no te gustara? – preguntó el peliverde – Zoro¿me amas? – le inquirió Robin. - ¿estarías dispuesto a amarme de aquí en adelante, de este momento hacia el futuro? –

Y Zoro desvió la mirada para pensar un poco. Se dio cuenta de que ese momento no era cualquiera. Robin tenía razón, si no iba a dar todo por ella y amarla con ternura, pasión y locura de ahora en adelante, no tendría caso terminar ese acto que aún estaban por comenzar.

Pero entonces sonrió y su vista regresó a los hermosos ojos azules de la arqueóloga – si tú estás dispuesta, yo lo estoy, y como prueba, es que jamás sería tan abierto con nadie, ni siquiera con Luffy que es mi mejor amigo, verás que te demostraré que esto no es solo calentura –

Robin volvió a acercarse a él y las caricias y besos comenzaron de nuevo, esta vez sin detenerse, y quitando todo obstáculo al paso del amor.

---

- Ya estuvo bien, tengo que ir a ver que tanto está haciendo ese inútil – se dijo Nami a si misma y se dirigió al camarote de Robin.

Se disponía a tocar cuando escuchó unos extraños gemidos - _¿Qué diablos es eso? –_ se preguntó en su cabeza. Pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor y entonces se dio cuenta que eran sonidos de actos amatorios.

Se llevó su mano a su boca y se sonrojó un poco, luego se apoyó en sus tacones y apenas pudo ver por la alta ventana de la puerta un poco de lo que pasaba y entonces confirmó lo que había escuchado. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego no se le hizo tan descabellado.

- _Supongo que la "disculpa" salió bien, serán 50,000 Berries entonces_… - se sentó en el barandal del barco Nami a contemplar el cielo azul mientras los amantes daban rienda suelta a su primera demostración de amor…

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no se como me salió, es mi primer ZoRo, aunque espero que no el último.**

**Se los dedico a todos aquellos que les gusta esta pareja, y que han escrito muchos fics geniales sobre ésta.**

**Dejen reviews please!!!**

**Nos Vemos!!**


End file.
